Beautiful Lies
by mangaluver34
Summary: You're mine, Madame. Your life as you knew it is over. You came to me of your own free will, and you shall leave when it’s right by mine.


_What am I doing here?_

Erik had asked himself the same question for the past two weeks. He still had no answer. He sat at his old organ, writing the score for some opera off the top of his head. He had been gone from the Opera House for almost four years. Christine was happily married to Raoul, as he had witnessed, uninvited, from the back of the chapel. He had a new life that he was relatively content with living.

Why had he gone back to the Populaire?

Why had he started seeing shows from box 5 again?

Why had he started stalking Christine again?

Erik sighed heavily and stood from the organ, bored with writing for now. He began to pace his lair, which had remained untouched after all these years. (Though, upon inspection, he'd discovered some of his booby traps he'd laid on the way to his hideout had caught a few very unfortunate explorers over the course of his absence.)

Being an intelligent, restless man, however, meant he couldn't do one thing for very long. After a few minutes of aimless walking, Erik figured that he could go watch the cast rehearse their latest opera for a while.

As he was getting ready to go, though, he was surprised to hear the boat – _his_ boat – being rowed closer to the gate barricading him into his tiny rock cave. He jumped up and hurried to the shore of the lake, snatching up one of his nooses, just in case. No one was supposed to know he was back, and no one, _no one_, was supposed to be able to get through all the traps he'd laid so long ago. Whoever this was, they were either extremely strong and intelligent or knew him well; though the latter made no sense for he'd never been close to anybody in his life, save for Christine, and _maybe_ Mme. Giry.

"Who dares enter my domain uninvited?" Erik spat to the intruder, who was still out of his line of sight. He got no response, but as he listened closer, he was able to make out faint sobs. Whoever this person was, they were crying.

Erik listened harder as the sobs grew closer. The source was familiar. That voice now crying in pain (whether physical or mental) was the voice that had driven him both to and from madness. This voice, which he had accepted long ago would never be directed to him again, was approaching him now, after all these years. He felt tears spring to his own eyes at the mere pleasure of seeing her silhouette against the stone walls of his cavern. There was no denying it.

Christine was back.

Now openly crying, the Phantom hurried to open the gate and welcome her in. After what felt like an eternity to him, she finally reached shore. Erik tried to say her name, but his emotions choked him up and all he could manage was "Ch…Chri…." before tears overwhelmed him again. This goddess of music who had turned from him was back, even if she was married. Any form of contact was enough to make Erik feel hopeful.

Christine simply sat in the boat for a few moments before she was lifted out by Erik. Once she was standing on shore, she wordlessly wrapped her arms around him and began crying again. Obviously shocked, he simply held her gently and sobbed along with her. Finally, after several minutes, he composed himself enough to ask her why she'd come back.

She gently unraveled herself from his body and stepped back, looking into his eyes. The Phantom hadn't put his mask on, he realized, but Christine seemed unfazed. "Raoul…" She whispered, "He…" Another tear slipped from her eye, which Erik gently bushed away with a single gloved finger. "I found him with…with Meg, and…" Tears choked her up again, but she didn't need to say anything more. Erik knew exactly what had happened. Without a response, he pulled her close again, battling the conflicting emotions he had suddenly come to possess.

On one hand, he felt sympathy for Christine, as he knew very well how it felt to have the one you loved choose another. On the other hand, he figured this was the perfect opportunity to coax her into staying with him forever. He didn't know whether to comfort her or seduce her. His mind raced as he held her, more confused than he'd been in a long time.

Finally, he decided on his choice.

He had to follow his heart.

Unable to keep his hands off of her, he rested them on her shoulders and stepped back, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "Stay with me," he whispered alluringly, "I won't hurt you…remember your angel…" Christine's shimmering eyes set themselves on his. Erik smiled seductively and began whispering a song he'd written for Christine when he'd been thinking about her about two years ago. Christine gasped slightly, surprised at how much she'd missed his voice. He slowly, gently turned her so her back was facing him and wrapped his arms around her waist, never once breaking his song. Christine closed her eyes and rested her head on the Phantom's chest. He couldn't resist pausing his singing to brush her ear with his lips, but resumed a second later.

Thoughts pounded through Christine's head. Raoul had been cheating on her, why should she remain loyal to him? This man…yes, he'd been her personal demon, but that was because she had been defying him…defying her angel. Of course he should punish her. When she did what he said, he was beyond angelic. He was godlike. He was…hers. He was so devoted and obsessed with the woman he held in his arms Christine knew, even if Aphrodite herself had come and offered herself to the Phantom, a romantic thought about the other woman wouldn't ever cross the man's mind.

Ever so slowly, the Phantom's song began to fade away. He was now quieter than a whisper, but still singing a lullaby dedicated to his love. Christine finally realized just how tired she was.

Almost reading her thoughts, Erik let go of her and led her to a small bed tucked behind a curtain in the back. Christine recognized it as the bed he'd rested her on when she fell unconscious when she first visited his lair. She lay down just as the song died away. Their eyes met and rested on each others' for several seconds. "Christine, I –"

Christine smiled softly, melting the Phantom's heart, and placed a finger over his lips. It took all his self-restraint to refrain from kissing it. "I'm confused. Let me sort this all out, and then I'll give you my answer."

Erik nodded sulkily and wished her a good sleep. Within seconds, she had drifted off into unconsciousness.

Several minutes later, Erik stood from her bedside and stepped out from the curtain. He knew what Christine's answer would be, whether she did or not.

He knew it because he could, and _would,_ enforce it.

He continued on to the lever that controlled the gate to his domain. Smiling, he pulled it. Just like that, Christine would be with him forever.

Whether she wanted it or not.

A grin plastered onto his face, he sat again at the organ and started improvising another lullaby for Christine. Before he knew it, his fingers were mildly sore and hours had passed. Christine finally stepped out from the curtain and immediately noticed the closed gate. "What…?"

Hearing that she was awake, the Phantom's music stopped abruptly. He stood up and whirled towards the girl, as a devilish smile once again found its way to his lips. "You're mine, Madame."

"I thought I had a choice."

"A choice? I thought you knew me, Christine."

"I thought I did as well."

"I raised you. I trained you and loved you and offered you _everything._ Yet you ignored all my offerings and married that insolent excuse for a man. Look where it's gotten you." That was a serious blow to Christine. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Your life as you knew it is over. You came to me of your own free will, and you shall leave when it's right by mine."

Christine didn't know what to do. Both of them knew the Phantom had won. She just leveled her icy gaze on him.

"I tried to convince you to stay with me."

"I know." Venom filled her bitter words.

"I love you. You love me, whether you believe it or not. I am your angel and you are mine. I am not forcing you to be with someone evil. I would never dream of hurting you."

"You _have_ hurt me."

"Or so you deem."

"I know it."

"Your old life was poisoned. You don't know true happiness."

"If that was toxic, I would gladly give up purity."

Christine was a very strong woman, Erik noted. She didn't even flinch at his face, nor her situation. Very levelheaded. She knew what she believed.

_And I thought she was already perfect…_

"Do you remember when you first came here?"

"Of course. How can I forget?"

"How did it feel?"

"Why ask that? You're avoiding the topic."

"I want you to answer my question, Madame."

"It was magical."

"Why?"

"I didn't know what a beast you truly were."

"Were?"

"And are."

Erik smiled in victory. This was exactly the answer he'd wanted. "So you admit you loved me?"

"No. I was blind to my grief."

"Grief?"

"My father. I wanted something to hold onto, and you were that."

"Why don't you blind yourself again?"

"I cannot, even if I wanted to."

Erik walked to Christine. He stared into her eyes and she glared into his. He rested a hand on her shoulder. Her face contorted itself in rage, but she did not shove him off.

"I suggest you do, Mademoiselle Daaé. Your life is now here, whether you like it or not. If you can enjoy it, I advise doing so."

"Madame."

"Hmm?"

"_Madame_ Daaé."

"You continue to thrive under the impression that you remain married to that pitiful weakling."

"I suppose I do."

His gaze suddenly became more intense on hers. "The Vicomte is no longer your beau. He never was. Understand at least that much."

She bit her lip. A few seconds later, she responded with a quiet "I refuse."

"Even if you hadn't come to me, we both know the affair would devastate it."

Christine turned away from him. "Let me out." Her voice was once again hard and cold.

Erik smiled again. "I refuse."

With that comment, Christine could no longer contain herself. She spun around and suddenly, a sharp pain stung Erik's cheek. His own hand shot up to cover it. As soon as what had just happened registered in his mind, he masochistically smiled. "Ah, Christine…"

Tears still filling her eyes, she slapped him again. "Don't speak."

Erik nodded, still smiling. Instead of speaking, he began singing the lullaby again. Christine groaned slightly. Even her white hot anger couldn't drown out the pleasure that came from that man's voice.

Through the cloud he'd created in her mind, she noticed that he was now singing only three words, over and over again. "I own you…I own you…I own you…"

Conflicting emotions smothered Christine. She burst into tears again. "Let us both sleep," she said when she'd calmed down. Erik agreed. As they went to their separate beds, Christine added "I'll be gone when you wake."

Taking her comment as a challenge, he replied "If you can escape me, I will not follow you."

They both nodded and went their separate ways, lost in their own plans.

Both knew exactly what they had to do to prove the other one wrong.

It was simply a matter of who set their plan into action first.

* * *

Erik woke four hours later, ready to begin his way of convincing Christine to say.

But a quick glance to her corner showed him that she'd beaten him.

His eyes grew to saucers and he dropped to his knees, staring at the dreadful sight before him.

One of his Punjab lassos that he'd kept pre-tied just in case was hanging from a stone on the ceiling.

But Erik wasn't looking at the rope.

He was looking at what was hanging from it.

Christine's beautiful form hung, lifeless, suspended above the cave floor. Her eyes were closed, her face peaceful. The Phantom continued to gawk at the corpse, unbelieving.

"No," he whispered. "No, no, no_, no, NO_!" He screamed curse words and wordless shrieks about the cavern, destroying random things, sobbing, and simply falling apart. The man was in constant motion until finally, he was completely still, his hand resting on a single object.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

How had he done this to Christine? Raoul screamed in frustration, hurrying down to the one place he'd avoided checking for his bride, out of fear he'd actually find her there. But now, he could no longer be in denial. She was down there, with the incarnation of the devil with her.

Avoiding booby traps he knew were there, Raoul continued through the dungeons of the Opera House until he finally reached the lake, bringing back memories he'd rather have forgotten. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the lake and began wading his way to Satan's lair.

He was greeted by a closed gate.

And two corpses hanging next to each other.

Two corpses Raoul knew all too well.

The Phantom's wicked face had a new scar, not completely healed between its development and his death. It was obvious why it had gotten there.

Written in the blood that had seeped from the dreadful wound, a single word was scrawled on the wall.

'Angel'


End file.
